


Just Tell Her

by Lasoona



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edeleth is the focus but Lucina uses her gay to help the smol gay Emperor, F/F, I love heroes purely because it means my two faves get to be friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasoona/pseuds/Lasoona
Summary: Byleth and Edelgard get summoned to Askr, the two eventually becoming friends with the Shepherds. As Lucina gets closer to the Emperor, she notices the seemingly cold woman seems to have a soft spot for a certain professor.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Lucina/Serena | Severa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 178





	Just Tell Her

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a wonderful little comic by @sorryoutofrice on twitter: https://twitter.com/sorryoutofrice/status/1241980838012760064?s=20

Byleth hadn’t been with the Order of Heros for very long, however it seemed that no matter where she went, she was able to quickly gain friends. Most notable, at least to her, was the stoic Princess Lucina. She rather reminded the Mercenary-turned-Professor of a certain red clad Emperor from her own world. She allowed herself a small smile as the image of the tiny 5’2” Emperor flitted through her mind. Edelgard’s pout whenever Byleth brought up their height difference never ceased to be one of the cutest things she’d ever laid eyes on. She’d been rather concerned when she had first been summoned, they were in the middle of a war after all, but Kiran had assured her that she’d be returned to the same point in time that she’d left, if maybe a few minutes later at most. Or maybe a few hours. She wasn’t sure. It was rather disappointing to learn she was the only Hero from Fodlan at the moment, though Kiran had quickly promised to focus on summoning one of her friends.

Meeting other heroes was always an entertaining experience, to say the least. Lucina’s friends in the shepherds were a rowdy bunch, a seeming ragtag group of nobles and commoners alike assembled as an elite strike force. Byleth couldn’t help but think of her own Black Eagles. Though Chrom was unlike any King she’d ever met, always trying to get away from the crown, the titles, the coddling. Not that she minded, Byleth had gotten quite used to treating those of high birth as equals at Garreg Mach. While she was friends with a few others by now, like a Nohrian named Laslow that the shepherds instead called Inigo, she mostly spent her time among the Shepherds.

It was on one of these slow days where Kiran didn’t have many battles for her that it happened. She’d been keeping an eye on Laslow, debating whether or not she should intervene with him and a pissed off Lyndis or continue reading her book, when Kiran came to a hurried stop next to her, hands on her knees as she attempted to catch her breath.

“Byleth you wanna come watch the summoning? I’m trying for a hero from Fodlan this time,” panted the hooded woman.

Byleth tucked the book in her coat, nodding at the woman with a smile. They both hurried off, much to Laslow’s dismay as Lyn twisted his arm behind his back.

* * *

“Alright, stay back now, wouldn’t wanna shoot ya.”

Byleth stood to the side as the Summoner pointed Briedablik at the massive rune in the center of the summoning circle and pulled the trigger. Multicolored orbs flew from the relic, circling around the rune before being absorbed, sending a brilliant lance of blue light into the sky. The light came down with a crash, sending out a mist as it pulled the new hero through space and time.

“Once again, Byleth, I gotta remind you that even if someone you know comes out of there, they may not be from the same world as you, so they won’t remember things quite as you do.”

Byleth nodded, “I understand.”

There was a flash as the mist cleared. Byleth stepped forwards as the new hero appeared from within. Her mind had barely registered the red armor and golden crown of Dragon horns before she was running. She came to a screeching halt before the new woman as Kiran’s words came to mind once more, and she cautiously closed the final distance, hand reaching out.  


“Edelgard?”

The Emperor blinked at the familiar puppy eyes of the hopeful professor, “Byleth? Where are we?”

Byleth’s outstretched hand suddenly hesitated, “What’s the last thing you remember?”

Edelgard held a hand to her chin in thought, “We were in a strategy meeting and there was a bright flash of light and suddenly you were gone,” She looked up, eyes flitting between the Professor and Kiran, who had approached and was now standing to the side and just behind Byleth, “A few moments later I felt… something… calling to me. Then everything went white and now I’m here,” she gestured to Kiran, “I assume that was you?”

“Well, more like this thing,” Kiran smiled and hefted Breidablik. She held out a hand to the Emperor, “Welcome to the order of heroes! Don’t worry about your world, when you eventually return, barely any time will have passed.”

Byleth blinked, “Wait, you saw me disappear?” Her hand reached out once again, gently brushing a thumb along the shorter woman’s cheek, “So you’re my Edelgard?”

Scarlet bloomed across Edelgard’s cheeks, “Y-your-” she cleared her throat, “I am the same Edelgard you know, yes, Professor. Why?”

Kiran shrugged, “There’s always a chance it pulled you from an alternate world than the one Byleth knows.”

Edelgard quirked an eyebrow, “I… think I understand.”

Kiran chuckled, “Don’t worry, I know all this new info can be a bit confusing,” She looked between the Professor and the slight blush still upon the Emperor’s cheeks, “I’ll leave you to show her around, that alright with you, Byleth?”

Byleth nodded, a small smile lighting up her features, “Of course. Come on El! There’s some people I want you to meet!”

* * *

It had been several weeks since Edelgard had been summoned to the Order of Heroes and she had to admit the more relaxed atmosphere was a nice break from the constant stress of a 5 year war. Though even knowing she wouldn’t be missing much time back home, that didn’t stop her from still agonizing over battle plans from what she knew they would be facing next in Fhirdiad anyways. Many a time she had consulted with some of Byleth’s new friends, specifically the tactician Robin, and Chrom’s retainer Frederick. Chrom himself did not seem like much of a strategist beyond “Hit it harder” though she had yet to see him in an actual fight. It reminded her of her own blue haired lord. Despite being around the more studious Linhardt so much, Caspar still preferred the brute force approach to anything else.

Byleth was particularly fond of the Ylissean Princess, Lucina. She had been the one Byleth had introduced her to first, saying the princess reminded her of the young Emperor. Indeed, they had fallen into an easy friendship, oftentimes getting into discussions regarding their own leadership policies and the different fighting techniques between their two worlds. If there was one spot the two butted heads, it was with Edelgard’s willingness to sacrifice more than just herself for the greater good. At first Edelgard thought it was purely their mutual stoicism was what made Byleth think they were alike. Hubert, recently summoned, also denied any but the most superficial resemblance, stating that Edelgard was far superior despite Lucina’s own merits.

Until the day Kiran summoned someone named Grima, and Lucina opened up about her past to the Emperor and Byleth, her girlfriend there to offer emotional support all the while. A rather prickly girl named Selena. Or Severa, as the Shepherd’s called her for some reason. The death of her parents, being forced to lead the remnants of the world from a young age, the only hope being traveling back in time and fighting through two wars to finally stop a Godlike dragon that they now were forced to live with in the same castle. Edelgard frowned at the images of lime green hair and snarling white scales that came unbidden to the forefront of her thoughts.

* * *

Even after the Professor's 5 year disappearance, Edelgard was still in the habit of showing up to watch Byleth train, if not train with the woman herself. Today she was treated to the sight of Byleth in the undershirt and half skirt covering the back of her waist down, training against the foreign fighting styles Selena employed. She'd always enjoyed seeing the Professor's style in action, so different from her own. Not just the difference of Axe and sword, Byleth was able to move around her opponent with such grace and precision, where Edelgard had her great Crest-enhanced strength, Byleth had amazing agility. Not to say she wasn't strong, oh no, Edelgard had felt those muscled arms pin her to the ground on more than one occasion after the Professor got through her guard. Muscles rippling as she pulled the Emperor back up, that slight smile she got after their training sessions bringing light into her now emerald eyes-

A gloved hand passed in front of her face, causing the Emperor to start, "Your Majesty? You were staring quite intently."

Amethyst eyes finally tore themselves from the Professor and focused on the flowing blue hair obscuring part of her vision as Lucina leaned down slightly to study her. Edelgard cleared her throat, "Princess Lucina! I apologize, I didn't hear you approach."

The younger woman studied her for a moment before her gaze shifted to the lime-haired mercenary dueling her girlfriend, “Mind if I join you? I’ve been dying to see Fodlan styles in action.”

Edelgard gave her friend a smile, “I don’t mind at all.”

* * *

They lapsed back into silence, Edelgard soon becoming focused on the two fighters once again. One in particular of course. Something that the Yilissean Princess was quickly picking up on, her gaze shifting between the Emperor and the Professor, noting the way Edelgard’s eyes shone as she watched Byleth knock Severa off balance. Of course it was normal to be proud of a friend, but this was more, Lucina was sure of it. The fond smile that bloomed across the Emperor’s features when she received a wave and smile from Byleth as the two fighters took a break just further confirmed her suspicions. Byleth was one of the few people who could get a smile like that out of the hardened Emperor. One that reached her eyes, breaking through the mask she always wore over her emotions.

Though smiling had become easier for her in the years since coming to Ylisse’s past, and then being summoned to Askr. She let one cross her features as she glanced at her friend, “You should tell her.”

Lucina’s eyes shimmered with amusement, her smile only growing as Edelgard‘s head snapped to her, the Emperor slamming on her usual stoic mask, eyes narrowing at her friend, “Princess Lucina, that is hardly appropriate, we were in the middle of a war,” Edelgard’s eyes flicked to the shadows of the castle for a second before she quietly added, “And please don’t let Hubert hear you.”

Lucina quirked an eyebrow at the snow-haired emperor, “As were we. The Apocalypse, actually,” She let her smile grow fond as the memories ran through her mind. Her, wounded, a ragged Severa leaping in front to shield her, ‘ _ I can still protect you!’ _

The woman’s determined words still rang in her ears, “But she was, is, the wind at my back, and the sword at my side,” Lucina shook herself from her memories, her eyes softening as she met Edelgard’s gaze, “As Exalt, I understand needing to bury your feelings, your majesty. However… she keeps me human,” She tilted her head at her friend, “Is it not the same for you, Edelgard?”

Lucina watched as the mask slipped, Edelgard’s eyes widening, resting her hand on her heart as she smiled to herself, a small one, barely noticeable even to Lucina.

“It is,” Edelgard looked back out to the training field where Byleth and Severa were chatting. Her mask fully dropping once more, a smile lighting up her face as she turned back to the princess, “She is my light.”


End file.
